Koryaksky Matheson
Koryaksky Matheson was the youngest member of the Matheson Crime Family who had been begrudgingly thrust into Family affairs. He began the Maar Sul Gang War with Lirado Qavennurrie when they tried to deal with the growing power base of the Nightstalkers gang in Maar Sul City. Koryaksky was wounded in the gang war and was betrayed and killed by his right-hand man, Rafe. Biography Early Years Youngest sibling of the Matheson Crime Family from a third marriage of their father's, Koryaksky was pampered and spoiled throughout his life. A social person like his sister Etna, but unlike her he wished nothing but to revel there, and he was begrudgingly thrust into Family affairs when his mother died. Rafe became Koryaksky's right-hand man around this time. Godslayer Era Tears of the Sun Koryaksky was present during the party held in Jardine which Vesuvius and Galeras Matheson had managed to take over from its former ruler, Amarawyn Jardine. Vesuvius and Koryaksky had a brief chat, and the elder Matheson ordered Koryaksky to travel to Maar Sul City to deal with the Nightstalkers whose presence had begun to threaten the power base of the Family. Dealing with the Nightstalkers was not as easy as Koryaksky had assumed, though. The Nightstalker thugs remained surprisingly loyal to their master, Nivek Cheavin, and refused to tell the Mathesons anything about the location of the Nightstalkers' hideout. Kory's connections to the Maar Sulais Guard did prove to be useful, however, and he planned to use them to lure the Nightstalkers out for him. The Winds of Wrath A Maar Sulais officer known only as Lieutenant X managed to capture Koryaksky with his men. It turned out that the lieutenant wanted to combine his forces with Kory to wipe out the Nightstalkers and rescue Tiyana Natiya whom the thugs kept in their hideout. Kory assumed Lieutenant X was part of the Maar Sulais authorities whom his men had bribed, but unbeknownst to him the mysterious lieutenant had not revealed his true intentions for asking for Kory's help. Nevertheless the two men came to an agreement and began collaborating to deal with the Nightstalker menace. The Maar Sul Gang War had begun. Koryaksky and his team slaughtered a group of Nightstalkers who entered the Maar Sulais dungeon to save one of their own, Recantim, later that night. In the ensuing fight some of the Nightstalkers got killed, including Recantim, but Kory managed to capture the wounded Eadin alive. He forced Eadin to reveal the Nightstalker hideout. Although Kory became suspicious of Eadin's eagerness to help, Eadin explained that he would betray Nivek if the Mathesons rewarded him afterwards. Kory reluctantly believed the Nightstalker and made a deal with him to lure Nivek out in the open. The time for confrontation came a day later when Eadin did as he was told. Koryaksky could not wait to skewer Nivek and the rest of the Nightstalkers' Inner Circle. Before he attacked the Nightstalkers, he sent Rafe back to Matheson to let Vesuvius know about his imminent victory. The battle began in earnest as the forces of Nivek, Kory and Lieutenant X clashed. Tiyana Natiya used her time magic to trap Kory in a bubble where time was not normal, and it seemed the young Matheson's life would come to an end. However, the timely arrival of George Bush and his SAVAGE team helped to even the odds. It was then that Koryaksky realized that Lieutenant X had only used all the factions for his own ends and was more than willing to sacrifice Kory to reach his goals. This angered the young Matheson who swore to make the lieutenant pay. Before he could break free from his prison, someone threw him into the sewer. Sowing Season SAVAGE captured Koryaksky after his less than graceful fall to the sewer, and many prominent Nightstalkers were caught as well. Thanks to the Family's connections to Maar Sulais authorities, Kory was released from jail with only a fine although he was angry that he could not slaughter the captured Nightstalkers because it would only make things worse for him. Rafe had returned to Maar Sul City by that time and let Kory know that the meeting with Vesuvius had gone well. Kory gave new orders to Rafe: they would hunt down Lieutenant X who had doublecrossed him. Kory and his men eventually located Lieutenant X's office and attacked despite Rafe's protests. Lieutenant X and Tiyana Natiya emerged from the collapsing building, and suddenly the Nightstalkers, who had broken out of jail earlier with the help of Thrax, arrived at the scene. Kory recognized Thrax as a Totenkopf but did not care about him. If his arrival meant killing more people, so be it. Kory was determined to not let anyone stand in the way of his revenge. The vicious battle began, and Koryaksky managed to stab Tiyana. He did not care to finish the elf off, however, and instead rushed to kill Lieutenant X as murderous rage filled his mind. The two had a brief duel during which Lieutenant X revealed that he was in fact Lirado Qavennurrie, a time mage. Kory was surprised by the lieutenant's transformation, and the former Lieutenant X used this opportunity to teleport away with Tiyana. The departure of Lieutenant X and Tiyana had a sobering quality over the wounded Koryaksky, and staring at the three way battle he felt the enormity of the mess he had created for the first time. Because of the damage the factions' fighting had caused, SAVAGE would now be forced to interfere with the Matheson's operations in Maar Sul City, and likely the supporters of Matheson in Maar Sul would withdraw to the shadows. Kory decided to run before things could get worse. He hoped that he could explain this mess to Vesuvius once he got back to Matheson. Death Koryaksky met his subordinate Rafe in one of the alleys while being on the run. He and Rafe exchanged a few words and then to his surprise Rafe stabbed him. It turned out that Kory's mission had all been a part of Vesuvius's grand plan to get rid of him while also causing damage to the Nightstalkers and the Maar Sulais authorities. Rafe's taunting fell on deaf ears; Kory's mind was already elsewhere. All that was left when death finally came was Koryaksky's fear and despair culminating in cries for a mother long dead. Aliases and Nicknames ; Kory : What people often called him. Appearance Well coiffed fop, Koryaksky dressed in stylish, well taken care of silver armor with silk garments underneath. Personality and Traits Possibly the least threatening member of the Matheson Crime Family, due to his low intelligence in comparison to the others, coupled with his complete lack of ambition to do anything but stay in the life of comfort he had grown accustomed to. Powers and Abilities Koryaksky was a skilled socialite but knew how to fight if he ended up cornered. He often went into a murderous rage and disregarded anyone and anything that stood in his way. Relationships Etna Matheson Etna cared for Koryaksky to an extent although she too saw Kory's unpredictable actions as a threat to her plans. Galeras Matheson Galeras was indifferent to Koryaksky who he only saw as a nuisance and not worth caring about. The two hardly spoke to one another. Lirado Qavennurrie Lirado presented himself as Lieutenant X to Koryaksky and managed to form a temporary alliance with him because both of them were after the Nightstalkers. It soon turned out that Lirado was only using Kory for his own ends, and the two ended up fighting against each other in the Maar Sul Gang War. Kory tried to kill Lirado who managed to escape his wrath just in time. Nivek Cheavin Koryaksky despised Nivek who he saw as a rat trying to steal from the Mathesons. Nivek likewise wasn't fond of Kory, and the two men's hatred for one another began the devastating Maar Sul Gang War. Rafe Rafe was Koryaksky's right-hand man who served him loyally until the end of the Maar Sul Gang War when he revealed his true mission to dispose of Koryaksky once he was of no more use to the Matheson Crime Family. Vesuvius Matheson Vesuvius saw Koryaksky only as a pawn who he could use to strengthen his power base. He was willing to get Kory killed in order to take care of the nuisance and to use his death as a means to annihilate the Nightstalkers once and for all. See also *Lirado Qavennurrie *Nivek Cheavin *Maar Sul Gang War *Matheson Crime Family *Rafe Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Maar Sul (nation) Category:Matheson Crime Family Category:Third Age